Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication, for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.) for multiple users. For instance, a system can employ a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple access terminals. Each access terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to access terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from access terminals to base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-single-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Wireless communication systems generally employ one or more base stations that provide a coverage area to a plurality of UEs. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent interest to a UE. Likewise, a UE can transmit data to the base station or another UE.
Various data streams relate to voice, video or other communication data generated by users or control data that determines the behavior of the UE and/or the network. Based on the type of data being transmitted and other considerations such as the type of service subscribed to by the user, different data streams can have different policy requirements associated therewith. Accordingly there is a need for accurate communication of these policies, including policies for ciphered communications.